


Not a Love Story

by FallinForAGuyFellDownFromTheSky



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Black Hat enjoys it far too much, Daddy Kink, Dr. Flug accidentally uses himself as a test subject, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Masochism, Lust Potion/Spell, Lust not love, M/M, Mild Trigger warning, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinForAGuyFellDownFromTheSky/pseuds/FallinForAGuyFellDownFromTheSky
Summary: Love. Love can never be involved. Love is weakness. Love is worthless. Villains do not deal in such ridiculous things as love.Lust however, that's a bit more up their alley.Dr. Flug develops a lust potion. He ends up being the first test subject. Black Hat is...taking advantage of the situation.Will get more explicit and sexual with each chapter. Just be warned.





	1. Quite a Handful

**Author's Note:**

> What do you get when the author is stuck writing plot for a more serious fanfiction? A fanfiction with all the plot of a hentai to fulfill this burning desire for smut!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Flug makes a lust potion. He gets affected by it. Sexual content ensues.

“W-Well, you s-s-see, Lord Bl-Black Hat, sir, i w-w-was-”

“Oh for fucks sake Flug stop with that infernal stuttering!” The demon demanded. “Spit it out already!”

“I-I was develop-p-ping a l-lust p-p-p-potion, sir.” The doctor managed to stutter out between panting breaths and a fumbling tongue. Oh god he felt hot. He felt like he was burning up. His was sweating even in the cool air conditioned laboratory.

 

“A... _ love potion _ ?” The demon asking in a disgusted tone.

“N-N-No sir,  _ lust _ .” The scientist clarified. “L-U-S-T. I-It’s a feeling of very intense, well, desire in humans. Specifically-”

“I know what lust is you spineless cretin!” He shouted, making the human flinch in terror...as well as some  _ other emotion _ ...

“S-S-Sorry sir.”

“And you thought this was a worthwhile waste of precious time and resources  _ why _ ?”

“W-Well, sir, I, I know that we as villains don’t deal with things such as l-love, but I thought something similar w-would be a poten-potential weapon to reduce heroes to an-an easily defeatable state of being. In th-the past, villains have attempted to compromise heroes with ar-artificial feelings of love, and it’s never worked. I wa-wanted to try my hand at s-s-seeing if  _ lust  _ was a wor-worthy candidate for experimentation. See i-if it worked any better at rendering heroes powerless, you see.”

“Hmm,” Black Hat remarked. “I don’t suppose you actually have anything to  _ show  _ for your efforts?”

“W-Well, I  _ had  _ managed to develop a s-serum capable of heightening a human’s, uh, l-l-libido a-and dopam-m-mine levels, as well as other chemicals related to a hu-humans sex drive, b-b-but, well, uh-”

“But  _ what _ ?!” The entity of evil demanded, hoisting the mortal up by his collar.

 

“De-Dementia.” He choked out, fighting back a moan. Oh God, why did Black Hat have to get physical with him  _ now _ , of all times? “Dem-m-mentia. Sh-She startled m-m-me an-and I ended up inje-injecting my-myself.”

 

Black Hat dropped the scientist to the floor, the man curling up immediately and fighting hard to maintain control. No, no he couldn’t allow himself to be reduced to a state such as this. Not in front of his boss! He needed, he needed to get started on an antidote right away! Before this got out of hand!

 

“So then,” Black Hat said, sounding a bit less angry and more...interested. “How do you feel?”

“Wh-Wh-What?”

“Does it  _ work _ , you incompetent excuse of an academic!?” The demon screamed down at him. “Are you a sniveling ball of sexual desire or not?!”

“Uhhhh,” Dr. Flug wasn’t sure how to answer that for a second. “Y-Yes, sir. I f-f-feel very,  _ very  _ horny, at the moment. Sir.” Breathing was such a struggle. The inside of his paper bag felt like a sauna. Saunas. Nudity. Oh Satan. Dr. Flug gasped as he felt something in his lower half clench. God he was so turned on right now. His eyes were darting around, refusing to look his boss in the eye.

“And?” Black Hat asked in a more inquisitive tone. “What else? How else is the serum effecting you?”

“Uh, uh, well, I can’t, I can’t really catch my breath at all,” Dr. Flug said. “It’s, it’s dif-f-ficult to form wo-words and I can’t quite think straight.” Oh god that desire was quickly turning into a burning need for release! His pants were so tight and he struggled to resist the urge to throw his hand down his fly in full view of his boss.

“Good, good,” Black Hat mused. Dr. Flug fought back another groan at the sound. “Get up! What are you doing just laying around? Start recording your symptoms! Being your own test subject is no excuse to slack off!”

 

“R-Right, right,” Dr. Flug said, getting up on shaky legs. Man, he needed to go lock himself in the bathroom as soon as Black Hat left. Just a few minutes surely would be long enough for him in this state, right? And surely it’d be excusable given the circumstances, right? Maybe it would please Black Hat that even the workaholic Dr. Flug couldn’t keep his head in the game under the effects of the serum. If this is what it did to  _ him _ , what would it do to heroes?

Flug made his way back to his desk, leaning heavily on the wall and surrounding furniture for support. He grabbed his pencil with a trembling hand and struggled to jot down what he was experiencing. But damn, he couldn’t remember what they’d just been talking about! Think, think, what was the serum doing to him? Well, he was harder than he’d ever been in his entire goddamn life, but he wasn’t sure that was the kind of thing he should really be writing down. Uh, think, think, it was so hard to think. All he could think of was the circus tent in his pants and how he was going to have to deal with it sooner or later.

 

“ _ Well?! _ ” A testy voice behind him made him jump. And made a few of his insides clench. “What are you waiting for?! Start writing!”

“Right! S-Sorry sir! I’m just, just, having trouble concen-concentrating!” Dr. Flug stuttered out. He was sweating so much, it felt like all his clothes were stuck to him. Once he was able to lock himself in the bathroom, he was stripping naked, taking care of his little itch, and taking an ice cold shower. Oh yeah. Oh yeah that sounded good.

“Good, write that one down.” Huh, it was a bit easier to do it when it was something Black Hat told him to do. Well, obeying Black Hat  _ was  _ pretty much second nature to him by this point.

“Uh, s-sir?”

“What?”

“C-Could you tell me what effects you can observe?” Dr. Flug asked. “I can’t, I can’t quite-”

“Can’t quite form coherent thoughts or articulate sentences?” Black Hat asked. “Is it a struggle to resist the urge to satisfy your sexual cravings? Is it driving out all rational thought and sensibility?”

“Yes. Yes. And yes.” He admitted.

“Good! Write those down as well. We’re going to make a  _ killing  _ with this one! All it needs is a surveillance system, so the degeneration of those pathetic heroes can be documented for the world to see! Everyone will want to watch their nemeses reduced to animalistic husks desperate for sexual gratification! Oooh! Will it be worse for you the longer you’re denied sexual activity?”

“I-I-I, I guess? Maybe?” If he could only stop thinking about how badly he needed to touch himself for a second maybe he could give a more accurate reply. “Can, can you slow down? I can’t ke-keep up.”

“Ugh, very well. But  _ only  _ because you seem to have  _ finally  _ produced something worthwhile.”

“S-S-So,” Dr. Flug said, swallowing hard and trying to focus. “Wh-What did you want me to write?”

 

Black Hat rolled his eye. He spoke slowly and deliberately, like he was talking to a child or perhaps someone a bit slow. “Reduced focus, shortness of breath, loss of motor skills, sweat, by satan’s beard you’re sweating a lot. Take a shower after we’re done here. Would you say it’s an urge for sex, or a need?”

“I, I think I might say ‘need’.” Dr. Flug said in a strained voice. The hand that wasn’t clutching the pencil and scribbling down notes traveled south to stroke himself through his jeans. He felt dirty for doing so out in full view but he just couldn’t stop himself anymore. If Black Hat took notice of any change he didn’t let on.

“So, it  _ is  _ getting more intense the longer you go without release?” Black Hat asked in a malevolent tone. “Brilliant. We’re going to turn those despicable heroes into sex maniacs! What are you thinking of right now?”

“How I’m going to furiously jack off as soon as you leave.” Dr. Flug said. Then immediately clamped a hand over his mouth when he realized what he just said. Oh he was so embarrassed! He was sure his face was beet-red and it was even  _ harder  _ to breathe now!

Not to mention he was getting harder by the second every second his hand  _ wasn’t  _ wrapped around his dick and pumping at a breakneck pace. Oh wow he hoped he didn’t rip his dick off when he finally got some alone time.

 

Black Hat laughed deeply. “Oh my! If this serum reduces a shy man like  _ you  _ to this state so quickly, just imagine what it will do to those showboating oafs from the League! By the anti-Christ they’ll lose themselves to their urges in minutes!”

 

Flug really hoped Black Hat couldn’t see how hard his hand was trying  _ not  _ to zip down his fly right now.

 

“So,” Black Hat continued. “Irresistible urge for sexual pleasure, gets worse the longer it goes on, loss of inhibitions and rational thought, are you getting all of this?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good, then-”

 

Black Hat cut himself off so suddenly that it took a second for Flug to realize he’d gone silent. And another second to realize what he’d just said. He felt his breathing halt in its tracks as his heart pounded hard against his ribs. He didn’t dare to turn and face Black Hat.

Satan, God, Allah, Krishna, Buddha, Kanye, spontaneous chemical reaction, flying spaghetti monster,  _ please  _ tell him he didn’t just say what he thought he did.

 

“Flug?” Black Hat said slowly. “What did you just call me?”

“...Ssssir.” Dr. Flug said. “I said ‘sir’, or course.”

“No.” Black Hat was directly behind him in an instant. “No, you did not. What did you just call me?”

 

Dr. Flug was silent. He wasn’t going to repeat... _ that _ ...for anything.

Black Hat slapped his hands on the desk on either side of the doctor, making him cry out in an embarrassingly high pitched whine.

 

“Flug,” Black Hat said in a low growl right in his scientists ear. The mad doctor fought back violently from moaning at the sound. “Don’t make me repeat myself again.”

 

Oh no. Oh no no no no no he couldn’t really expect him to actually admit to what he just did! Oh please it was so hard to think right now don’t ask him something so demeaning! Dr. Flug’s entire body shook violently.

 

“I-I-I, I c-c-called y-you...” He stuttered out. “I-I-I-”

“Say it.” Said that same deep voice in his ear. “I want to hear you say it again.”

 

Oh the doctor was about to explode!

 

“C’mon baby,” Black Hat cooed. “I know you want to say it again.”

“Daddy.” Dr. Flug panted out. That had just been too much for him to handle. The pressure was immense and if it got him to go away now that he’d had a good laugh about it so be it just go JUST GO and leave him to his shame and-

And did he just call him “baby”?

 

He heard the familiar deep rumbling laughter in his ear. Even though it was directed at him and he knew Black Hat was mocking him it still didn’t break him down enough for his erection to go away. If anything being made fun of in this way seemed to add to his arousal in some sick fashion.

He felt his chain spin around and then he was face to face with Black Hat. He gasped at the sight of his drooling maw. But for the first time, not out of fear.

 

Oh no.

 

Oh GOD no.

 

“Are you still desperate to touch yourself, Flug?” The demon damn near  _ purred  _ it at him! He couldn’t even form the words to respond, he just nodded his head within it’s soggy, sweaty, paper confines. “Then don’t let me stop you. Show me how bad you want it.”

 

Wh-What?

 

Dr. Flug cautiously ran a hand down to the front of his jeans, eyeing Black Hat for some sort of direction. The creature cocked an eyebrow and gave him what could only be described as a  _ hungry  _ look. The doctor caught his breath as he unzipped his pants and pulled his aching cock out of his boxers. His boss merely licked his teeth, spilling out more toxic green saliva. Flug numbly removed his bulky rubber gloves and gave himself a tentative stroke. He gasped at his long-awaited touch and felt his eyes slip shut and his head dip back. He began pumping himself in earnest, keeping his eyes close and his gaze turned away from his boss who was totally watching him play with himself.

Oh the heat was so much worse, but it felt so good to finally be on the way to relieving himself!

 

“Eyes on me, baby.”

 

Dr. Flug’s eyes shot open and he looked back to see Black Hat watching him intently, smile wide and tongue lapping at spit-coated teeth. Oh god, that should be terrifying! Mind numbingly scary! It should make his cock shrivel up and any thought he ever had of touching himself again leave his mind of the rest of his life!

It definitely should  _ not  _ be turning him on even further!

 

“D-Daddy,” the word slipped out from his panting breaths. “Oh Daddy,”

“What is it, baby?” He asked in a suggestive tone. “You want me to touch you?”

 

Dr. Flug’s brain might’ve stopped working for a second there. As he struggled to process what Black Hat just said.

 

But he made some kind of noise that Black Hat must’ve taken for a yes, since he effortlessly picked the scrawny scientist up and sat him on the desk. As he took a hold of Flug’s leaking cock the doctors arms wrapped around his shoulders.

He moaned and whined louded as Black Hat pumped him harder than he’d ever been handled before! It was damn near painful but it just felt so amazingly good at the moment he couldn’t help but squirm and rock his hips in motion with that hand on him.

 

“D-Daddy!” He cried out as he came, hard, against Black Hat’s knuckles.

 

As the high of his orgasm slowly wore off, he realized what he’d just done. And said. And, how he was still holding on to Black Hat. He quickly removed his arms and looked away in his shame. He couldn’t believe what had just happened! He wasn’t sure what was more mind-blowing, that he’d jerked off in front of Black Hat or that Black Hat had just finished him off.

 

Or the fact that he’d called him “Daddy”. Oh dear lord he was never going to live that down was he?

 

“So, how do you feel now?” Black Hat asked. In a completely normal voice. As if absolutely nothing out of the ordinary just happened.

“I...good.” He said in a breathless voice. “Really good.”

“So, the effects of the serum wear off after release? A bit of a shame, I was hoping for insatiable lust-driven mad men.”

“G-Give me some time, I’ll tell you if it wears off for good.” Dr. Flug sighed. Man, he felt drained. He could really use a nap.

“What do you mean?” Black Hat asked, backing off and giving the human some space.

 

“Humans typically get pretty worn out after we orgasm. We usually need at least a few minutes until we can, well,  _ perform  _ again.” Dr. Flug explained. “The serum hasn’t been tested before, so I don’t really know if or how long the effects will last for. I’ll start on an antidote as soon as-”

“No.”

Dr. Flug looked up at his boss in confusion. “No?”

“Not yet. If the effects do indeed wear off after you orgasm, then there is no need. If they don’t, then I’d like to see the extent of their effect on you. We’re going to see firsthand what this little concoction of yours does over time without any sort of cure available.” Black Hat said with a wicked grin.

“B-But sir!” Dr. Flug protested. “I don’t think I can possibly work under the effects of the serum! Think of the schedule!” If nothing else, the threat of lost revenue would be enough to make the monster see reason, right?

 

Wrong. “My dear little mad scientist,” Black Hat cooed. “This little lust potion you’ve created is going to be a  _ hit _ . We will make back  _ any  _ profit we lose as a result of this little experiment. And if we don’t,” The demon leaned in close. “I’ll just work you harder till we do.”

 

Oh lord he was starting to feel it again.

 

“Continue on as usual,” Black Hat called as he turned and left. “If you start to feel aroused, record and document as much as you can before you succumb to your need. Be thorough. And Flug?”

The demon fixed him with a lustful smile. “Do not hesitate to call for me in that special way you have today.”

 

Oh Lucifer this was a million times worse than any worst case scenario Dr. Flug had even been able to imagine before.

 

_ He was into it. _


	2. Up Your Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The effects of the lust potion are getting stronger. It becomes a problem Dr. Flug can't handle himself anymore.
> 
> Luckily, he has someone to get him through his ordeal.

In had been...two(?) days since Dr. Flug first injected himself with his lust potion, courtesy of Dementia. And, well, things were getting out of hand.

 

Literally. He was choking his chicken, as it were, pretty much around the clock and it was doing less and less to scratch that itch of his. Jacking off just wasn’t doing it for him anymore. Not to mention his dick was sore from the constant attention and blood flow. And his jacking-hand was cramping. He wasn’t a spry teenager anymore, he couldn’t just masturbate for hours on end like he could in high school!

But his rebound time was at a record low. He was good to go again in maybe five minutes. He’d be proud if it wasn’t such a hinderance.

 

So, Black Hat should be pleased. The effects were getting stronger and Flug was pretty much losing all his blood to his hard-on by this point so, could he start on that antidote yet?

Well, maybe. Black Hat hadn’t come down to the lab since that whole  “Daddy” fiasco (it shot an additional pang of arousal to his dick every time he so much as  _ thought  _ the word) and Flug had been more or less left to his own devices. Not that he could really  _ work  _ on any of those devices in the state he was in. Dementia hadn’t come in as often, or the doctor just hadn’t noticed her as he was too preoccupied trying desperately to alleviate his MIGHTY NEED to relieve himself.

 

He pretty much lived in the bathroom now. His aching, leaking cock in his sweaty palm. He was sick of masturbating, a phrase he never thought he’d say. He was tired of playing with himself. It only quelled the urge for a few minutes anyway. What was even the point anymore?

Ah, that was it! It hit him like a ton of bricks! He needed  _ more _ ! He needed more than just this type of stimulation! He needed something more intense than just jacking off! Daddy would probably want him to write that down somewhere, that as it went on and the urge got more intense, heavier sexual stimulation was needed for release. Oh Daddy was going to be so pleased with this new development!

 

Wait...who was he talking about? And why was he feeling so excited?

 

Oh no.

 

Oh no no no no.

 

Please tell him that fluttering in his chest was just another symptom of the serum. Like, it was going to give him a stroke if he didn’t cure himself soon. He could not  _ believe  _ the thoughts going through his head!

 

But...he  _ was  _ feeling a bit more up to waxing his carrot again...

 

With wide eyes, he stroked himself slowly. It didn’t feel quite as good as it had before when he’d had Daddy-  _ I mean Black Hat _ touching him. But the more  _ he  _ invaded his thoughts, the more Flug was losing himself to his fantasy.

 

“Oh, oh, oh  _ Daddy _ ~” He moaned out in between gasps for air. His bag was off, it was getting to be nigh impossible to breathe with the constricting paper around his head, and he was basically a trembling fountain of sweat. His tired hips were spurred into motion once more as his body arched at the thought of  _ Daddy  _ touching him again. Oh Lucifer what if his body was too used to his own touch and he could only get off if he had _ someone else _ ? If he had... _ Black Hat _ ?

Flug groaned at the phantom feeling of that tight grip on his sensitive area again. He tried to emulate it but it was either too hard or not hard enough whenever he did it. Oh God he needed...he  _ needed _ ...

 

“Daddy!” He cried out, still not stimulated enough to cum but his body was worn out and he couldn’t force his hand to go any faster or harder. God, was he getting blisters from this? It wasn’t enough, his hand wasn’t enough for him anymore and that fleshlight he ordered (with rapid shipping!) still hadn’t arrived. Or maybe someone had stolen it, he didn’t know. Would Dementia have any use for a fleshlight? If it had been dildos or a vibrator he’d understand but-

 

“You called, baby?” Asked a sultry voice in front of his tired, drooping eyelids.

 

Eyelids which shot up to reveal Da-  _ Black Hat _ standing in front of him with the most predatorally sexual looked he’d ever seen and wanted to throw himself at. Flug jumped in surprise, and landed on the bathroom floor. His pants around his ankles and the rest of his clothes strewn around the floor. He’d taken his shirt and lab coat off beforehand, it was just too hot and they’d been sticking to his skin.

Ok, ok ok ok, he needed this  _ badly  _ and maybe he could convince Black Hat to humor him one more time and then let him start on the antidote. Surely  _ this  _ was enough to prove it’s potential and Flug didn’t have to go through this any longer, right?

 

“L-Lord Black Hat, sir, I-” He panted out, not even bothering to cover or pick himself up. “I...”

“It seems the urge is getting stronger,” He said, maddeningly conversational. Like there was no rush or anything, no reason not to drag it out for as long as possible. “You’ve been in here for hours. Is this all you’ve been doing?”

 

Flug nodded, it was pretty much all he could do. He managed to prop himself up on his elbows and lift his head enough to look at his Daddy-  _ boss _ ! He was his  _ boss _ !

 

“S-Sir, I can’t...It’s not...I...” Dr. Flug struggled to get more than just a few words at a time out. He cupped his hand and moved it up and down in a jerking off motion. “N-Not...not enough...Not enough...anymore...”

“So, you’re no longer saited by masturbation?” The evil creature asked. “Interesting. Doctor, what do you suppose  _ would  _ be enough for you in this state?”

 

Flug’s vision was swimming, but he was fairly sure the demon was smirking at him.

 

“ _ Daddy _ ,” He whined out. God he sounded pathetic. “Daddy. Daddy.  _ Daddy~ _ ”

The monster hummed, and with a snap Dr. Flug found himself on a plush carpeted floor and in front of an intimidating desk he recognized after staring at it for a few seconds.

 

Black Hat’s office.

 

“Get up, you miserable thing.” Black Hat said harshly. The doctor struggled to his feet, swaying a bit on unsteady legs. His erection made movement a bit bothersome.

“Over the desk.” He snapped. “Now!”

 

Dr. Flug stumbled his way over to the desk, which was oddly bare not that he really thought about it much.

What did he want? Well, he wanted him on the desk but how? Laying down? Sitting? Bent over? Flug didn’t really have much direction to go on here. What was he planning to do? What did Flug  _ want  _ him to do? Flug braced both his hands on the sturdy hardwood (Mmmm hard wood), more just to steady himself, and found himself shoved against the desk and held down by his wrists.

 

Bent over it was.

 

“You know, Flug, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to ask you since the other day.” Black Hat said, voice relaxed. “I’ve never really cared or paid any mind to your sexual preferences, but now I’m curious. You’re gay?”

“Bi-Bisexual.” The man choked out.

“Ah, I see. I thought it was a bit odd, you up and calling me ‘Daddy’ of all things. I have no idea what I was expecting your kink to be, but that sure wasn’t it.”

 

Dr. Flug whined as he felt the beast running his fingers over his entire body oh so lightly. His entirely  _ exposed  _ body. Which he was going over in feather-light strokes and intentionally avoiding all the places he  _ needed  _ it! He needed more, he needed his touch, he needed his  _ Daddy _ .

 

“S-Sir?”

“Ah ah ah,” Black Hat tutted. “Say it right.”

 

Oh for fucks sake!

 

“Daddy?”

“Yes, baby?” Oh holy hell he could feel his cock jump at being called his baby.

“D-Do you h-h-have a p-penis?”

“I do.”

“C-Can y-y-you...” Flug stuttered

 

He felt a sudden rush of air as Black Hat pulled away. He was about to turn to see why when he felt a hard slap to his ass.

He cried out in alarm and held onto the desk.

 

“I have a few more questions for you, baby. Be a good little boy and I’ll give you a reward. Understand?” A hand smacked Flug’s cheek again, this time holding on and squeezing roughly.

“Y-Yes Daddy~” Flug groaned out, nodding his head against the sturdy desk.

“Good.” Black Hat purred in that deep  _ sexy  _ voice of his. The sound of it sent shivers all throughout Flug’s body. “Oh? How does my voice make you feel?” He asked as he moved his hand up to fist in Flug’s hair.

“H-Hot,” He said in a high pitched voice. “N-N-Need. More.”

 

Black Hat slammed Flug’s head against the desk. All it succeeded in doing was pushing his top half down and sticking his hips up and out. Mmmm, it was the  _ perfect  _ position. He could feel his entire bottom half tense up in anticipation. It had been so long since he’d bottomed, it was going to burn  _ deliciously _ .

 

“You know, I don’t remember you enjoying physical abuse quite this much.” Black Hat spanked him a few more times, each harder than the last, this time pricking the skin of his sore bottom with his claws when he paused to grip Flug’s cheeks tight. Each fall of his hand spurned more obscene screams from the doctor’s throat. “Have you really been a masochist deep down this whole time?”

“N-No, I-I-I...no.” He groaned out. Typically he wasn’t into stuff like this. At least not at this level. Or so quickly.

“Hmm, perhaps the serum has made you so desperate for another’s touch that even pain becomes pleasurable.” Black Hat mused. “Tell me, how is  _ this _ ?”

 

Dr. Flug let out a cry of strangled pleasure as Black Hat’s claws pierced his skin and dragged themselves down his side, making a shallow slice into his body.

Then he did it again. And again. And down his back. And on his arms. And one of his legs. All the while the doctor held onto the desk and took it.

 

“Come on baby,” Black Hat cooed. “Tell Daddy how it feels.”

“So good, Daddy,” He panted out. “So so  _ so  _ good.” It had never felt  _ good  _ before to have Black Hat dragging his claws all down his body.

“Do you want more?” Black Hat asked.

“Y-Yes! Please yes! Please yes more Daddy please!  _ Please _ !” Flug begged, craning his neck to look at his Daddy.

 

He looked like he might be planning to eat Flug before he was done with him. That poisonous green saliva was dripping down his maw and creating a sizzling puddle on the carpeting. His usually slit pupil was blown wide and his mouth was hanging open.

He roughly felt up the doctor's ass, not bothering to be gentle with his red hot cheeks or his overly sensitive equipment. Flug groaned and tried to push back into his touch, oh lord it felt incredible to have his hands be so invasive of his body. He was just barely circling his hole,  _ maybe  _ teasing a finger in, and Flug was already ready to scream.

 

“You feel so  _ eager _ , baby.” Black Hat said. “When’s the last time you got fucked?”

“Nnnnn ah, uh, um, I-” Flug gasped and cut himself off. He could feel Daddy slipping a finger inside of him, just barely, only up to the first knuckle, but it still made him go crazy. Even more so when he found himself held steady by tentacles and unable to push back to get him further in. He let loose a long shuddering moan. “Ooooooh Daddy  _ please _ .”

“Answer the question.” Flug could almost  _ hear  _ his disapproving look. “You know how Daddy  _ hates  _ to repeat himself.”

“A-A year, m-m-m-maybe? I don’t know.” Flug moaned out.

Black Hat hummed as he slid further in. “I wonder if that has anything to do with the speed of your descent. Do you think someone with a more prosperous sex life would take more time to succumb to their desires?”

“I-I-I don’t-  _ oh yes Daddy thank you _ !” He broke out into a scream as he felt Daddy’s whole finger push inside of him. And then slide out. And force its way back in again. And out. Faster this time. It hurt  _ so good _ .

 

“You’re so fucking tight, baby,” Black Hat said, giving his ass another good slap. “Has it been a year since you had sex, or just since you bottomed?”

“I do- I don’t remember. Se-Sex?” Flug moaned out. Daddy added another finger and Flug just got  _ louder _ . He just about screamed his throat raw as Daddy scissored him open further.

“Do you typically prefer male partners?”

“Ye...Yesss...” Flug croaked out. He nodded furiously.

“Do you always call them ‘Daddy’? Or is that just for me?” Black Hat leaned down over him, pressing his body down firmly to whisper hotly in Flug’s ear.

“Y-You...” He managed to say. “Depends...sometimes...Daddy  _ please! _ ” Flug couldn’t think straight, he was just giving whatever answer came to him first.

 

He was worried his mind might’ve gone completely blank when that third finger invaded his insides.

 

“By the way, how’s work going?” Black Hat asked, suddenly nonchalant. Not that he stopped finger-fucking Flug at all. He didn’t even break his rhythm! “Have you been able to work at all?”

“N-N-No.” Flug choked out. “I’m-I’m s-s-sorry Dad-Daddy.”

“Oh baby, it’s okay.” Black Hat cooed. Flug felt his cock dribble out precum onto the carpet from where it was crushed between his body and the edge of the desk. “You’re doing  _ very important _ work right now. You’re telling Daddy everything he wants to know, and then you’re going to write it all down for later. You can do that for Daddy, can’t you?”

“Y-Yes Daddy.”

“Good. One more question, and then you get your reward. Understand?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Exactly how badly do you want me to fuck you right now?” He asked as he went and shoved his entire fist into Flug’s ass.

 

Flug screamed out as he finally came, harder than he’d thought was possible from just anal stimulation. He lay on the desk for a while, panting heavily as his mind came back to him. Black Hat’s hand remained inside him still, occasionally flexing his fingers in unnatural ways and making Flug shiver in pleasure.

 

“Not exactly the answer I was looking for, but I suppose it’ll do.” Black Hat said as he gradually removed his fist. The sudden feeling of emptiness was almost disheartening, and Flug collapsed onto the floor without his Daddy to hold him down.

 

As his senses returned, he groaned at what he’d just allowed to happen to him.

 

“This experiment is a  _ rousing  _ success, Flug!” Black Hat declared, standing above the human. “Not only is your lust potion proving it’s worth in rendering opponents defenseless physically, the way it destroys the mind of its victims and leaves them little more than sex-crazed sluts is  _ exquisite _ ! Everyone will want to use it for their interrogations! Do you remember anything that I asked you just now?”

“Y-You asked how long it had been since I had sex.” Flug admitted. “And, if I always called my partners D-Daddy.”

 

Flug found a notepad and pencil rather rudely shoved into his face.

 

“Take this down; confirmed increase in intensity of desire,  confirmed result of inability to work or function normally, confirmed potential as an interrogation technique, possible link of sex life of individual to speed of affliction, possibility that all contact with others will be interpreted as sexually pleasurable regardless of personal preferences, anything I missed baby?”

“No Daddy,” Flug let slip.

“And add that certain side effects last even after orgasm.” Black Hat said with a smirk. “I wonder how much more potent the effects could possibly become over an even  _ longer  _ period of time.”

“D...Lord Black Hat, sir?” Flug asked in a worn out voice.

“What is it, doctor?” Black Hat asked in his usual irritated voice.

 

“M-May I start on the antidote now? While I can still think straight? It will take at least another day to synthesize a serum to counter the lust potions effects, longer if the symptoms increase at the same rate as they have been. That should be plenty of time to continue observing their effect on me, without any life threatening risks.”

 

Black Hat swooped down and got in Dr. Flug’s face. “You think it’s possible that without the antidote, the effects may be  _ lethal _ ?” He asked with an expression of pure joy.

“Could be, with all this strain on my heart.” Dr. Flug said with a tired shrug. “But, sir, I’d rather we test that hypothesis on someone else. Possibly, a hero?”

“Ah, yes!” Black Hat proclaimed as he rose to his full height. “I also have a multitude of other hypotheses to test out. Get to work on that antidote, doctor! I’ll need you at top productivity for what I have in store.”

“Yes sir,” Dr. Flug said as he slowly got to his feet. Ugh, once the afterglow wore off he just felt incredibly sore all over. Maybe it was the small matter of all the cuts in his limbs. God, why had he let Black Hat do all this to him? It had felt good in the moment, but-

 

Aaaand he was completely naked. Flug guessed that Black Hat had left all his clothes on the bathroom floor.

With a snap of Black Hat’s fingers, the doctor was decent again. Complete with his paper bag and goggles. He’d enjoy this, for the few brief moments of relief that little tryst had given him.

 

“Oh, I promised you a reward didn’t I?” Black Hat asked. He reached into one of the desk drawers and pulled out some parcel. He tossed it over to Flug, who somehow managed to catch it. “This came for you. Let me know how long it takes before it no longer satisfies you.”

 

Black Hat sat back in his chair with a devious expression. Dr. Flug wordlessly marched out of his office and down to his lab.

  
He  _ needed  _ to start on the antidote.


	3. Kind of a Mouthful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug finally has finished the antidote! Well, kind of. It needs to cool overnight but by tomorrow he'll be rid of his need to fuck!
> 
> But hey, there's still time to get some last minute fun in.

One day.

That was how long it took before fucking the shit out of his brand new fleshlight lost its appeal. He spent the entire first night with his dick in it, everytime he managed to pass out from exhaustion he only woke up with wood again. He never thought it’d be a  _ problem  _ that he was lasting longer and recovering at warp speed.

But, then again, the only one who seemed to be interested in fucking him at the moment was his eldritch monstrosity boss. And Dr. Flug was pretty sure that it mainly out of some sick twisted perversion of his. It wasn’t as though Flug thought the demon might have any legitimate feelings of desire towards him. It was very clear that he just enjoyed Flug being a lust-driven mess of a man, and was taking immense pleasure in seeing how low the lust potion would drag him down.

Undoubtedly, it was fun for him. To have his usually timid and fearful scientist begging for his touch.

 

Flug made a vow that he would fight off the effects this time. He wouldn’t just roll over for Black Hat in that way anymore. He wouldn’t be his toy. If it went on much longer he actually  _ would  _ end up getting fucked by him, and much like the aching slices in his arms, he’d regret letting it happen as soon as he was able to think straight.

So, he tried really fucking hard not to think about him. Or how he’d fisted him last time he’d broke down from the lust potions effects on him. Or how he’d been literally  _ drooling  _ over the sight of him bent over presenting his ass for him.

Or how he’d still catch himself calling him  _ Daddy  _ in his mind.

 

The few moments of clarity the mad scientist was granted, in the haze of his post-orgasm high, he worked out the formula needed to counteract and stop the effects of his original serum. There hadn’t been a lot left from the dose he’d taken, so synthesizing it had been slow going. Even more so since the effects had been getting stronger at their same steady pace. Making his thoughts clouded by desire and want, and his movements inhibited by his ever-raging hard-on.

 

It was a bit of a miracle that it had only taken three days to come up with something that  _ should  _ work as an antidote. All it needed now was to sit overnight and tomorrow morning the doctor would (hopefully) be free of this horrendous wet dream straight out of some horny college student’s depraved imagination.

There was just one little problem.

 

_ Dementia _ .

 

“De-Dementia, put that d-down!” He yelled in a strained voice. For once, not out of annoyance.

 

Dear Hades he needed her to not fuck this up. If the old gods were merciful for _ one moment _ in his lifetime, let it be this one. Out of all the inventions she ruins, don’t let this be one of them.

 

“OOoh, it looks  _ pretty _ !” The dumb punk bitch declared, holding the tube of lime green liquid up to her eye. “It reminds me of my hair! Can I use it as dye?” She broke off into annoying giggles that the doctor just wanted to shut  _ the fuck up _ .

“Put-Put it down!” He screamed. “An-And don’t drop it!”

“Aw, what, is it gonna be like the pink stuff from last time? Cuz, you ain’t been looking too good since then, Flugsy my man. Maybe if we give this to ya, you’ll feel better.”

“W...won’t work.” The doctor said. “It needs to be in cold storage for the-”

“Just take it now!” She screeched, jumping towards him. “The sooner the better!”

 

The doctor was knocked to the floor, his precious work ruined and smashed, and the crazy bitch giggling on top of him like she hadn’t just doomed him to start again.

Any other time, he would’ve lamented the loss. Would’ve despaired and shoved her out to get back to work. But not this time.

This time, the doctor was being driven  _ mad  _ by his insatiable sex drive and found his body could react far quicker than his mind.

 

He’d grabbed her by the throat with more force than he’d known himself to be capable of, ignoring the slight pain from her spiked choker digging into his hand. Hell, it felt kind of good. Almost as much as the sight of her struggling, choking face contorted in shock.

God that was hot. And the way she was clawing at his forearm wasn’t too bad either.

 

Huh, usually Dementia would’ve beat him to a pulp for this. When had the last time he’d been able to relieve himself be? He couldn’t remember, he couldn’t think straight.

Having an erection for so long couldn’t be good for his blood pressure, nor could all this panting and sweating and general strain be good for his lungs or heart or any of him. And the effect it was having on his mind, if only he could comprehend it better! He was looking forward to seeing how others reacted, he hoped all the notes he was jotting down for Daddy would prove useful to him.

 

Speaking of...

 

Dementia was actually kind of struggling in his grasp. Usually, he was no match for her physically. Perhaps all the testosterone and adrenaline in his system was to thank. Daddy would want him to write that down, that would for sure be very interesting to him.

But...maybe it could wait...

 

He did usually prefer other males, but he was no stranger to the female body. He’d gotten tired of the fleshlight quickly, craving the feeling of his Daddy’s expert fingers inside him and wished he’d ordered something more... _ filling _ ...

But...perhaps something a bit more... _ real _ ...would serve to satisfy his mad craving.

 

Jerking off had lasted little more than two days, if he’d had the toy beforehand maybe it could staved off his descent for another two, but he’d gotten a taste of another being’s flesh and his body simply wasn’t fooled by a mere imitation. It wanted  _ more _ .

 

So now...maybe... _ he _ could be the Daddy...

 

He looked Dementia up and down; she had good legs he’d give her that, tits weren’t bad either, her face was getting a little red, in reminded him of how Daddy had bent him over and spanked him and cut into him, much better than when  _ she  _ cut him, although she was getting to the bone and each slice was provoking more pleasured moans from the doctor on the floor. The sight of his blood running down his arm putting even more depraved thoughts in his mind.

The sounds of her coughing were kind of erotic, but he still had the desire to shut the bitch up. He didn’t trust her sharp fangs anywhere near his dick, so perhaps he should find something suitably phallic to gag her with. Oh hot damn the mental image alone got him about ten times harder. He wasn’t sure he could wait for something like finding a gag. Maybe he would just let her scream. If she even would.

Oh, he’d  _ make  _ her scream.

 

His other hand ran up her exposed leg and for once, he swore he saw a hint of  **_fear_ ** in her wild eyes. She up and froze once he slipped his hand under her skirt.

 

And then she went  **_berserk_ ** .

 

It was a flurry of limbs, claws, hands and hair, but Dr. Flug was pretty sure that for once, he was actually putting up a fight against her. It felt like it lasted a while, although in reality in may have only been a few seconds, before Daddy poofed in and broke the two of them apart.

 

“Dementia,  **OUT** !” He roared in a terrifying and demonic voice. The bitch fled like a bullet from a gun, leaving Flug alone with Daddy. He didn’t look pleased.

 

But, Dr. Flug was so far gone he almost didn’t care anymore.

 

Almost.

 

“Doctor, what the fuck was  _ that _ ?” He demanded. “You really think you stand any sort of chance against  _ Dementia _ ? Look at yourself!”

“Fuck you.” He said under his breath. He didn’t care how his body was, he didn’t care about how badly he’d made a mess of himself, all he cared about was that he fucked  _ something  _ right now and if it wasn’t going to be  _ her _ , then- “Fuck me.”

 

Daddy shoved his onto his back. It hurt, but all the doctor could seem to do was groan out. Fuck, if this was what it took to get some release then whatever. Let Daddy do his worst. It’d probably feel like he died and went to heaven when he put him through hell.

Then Daddy stomped on Flug’s dick, forcing a high-pitched whine to erupt from his throat as the rest of his body writhed in ecstasy.

 

He cried out when Daddy somehow increased the pressure. “Oh Daddy!”

 

The demon only huffed. “Explain yourself, Flug.”

“Need.” He said in a strained voice. “ _ Neeeeed _ .”

“And you thought  _ Dementia  _ would saite you?”

“It’s not like  _ you’re  _ fucking her.” He choked out in a raspy voice. “Maybe I should tell her she needs to call you ‘Daddy’ to get you in the-AAHHH!” He gasped as his manhood was stomped on. “ _ Daddy~ _ ”

“Someone’s feisty today, aren’t we?” The demon grinned as he raised his foot again. “I don’t like it.” He said as he stomped back down.

 

Dr. Flug was still twitching around his foot, feeling a lot more complacent all of a sudden.

 

“You still haven’t answered my question, baby.” Daddy said. “What made you think you could take on Dementia? You know she’s stronger than you.”

“D-Don’t care.” He wheezed out. “Need.  _ Need _ .”

“It’s that bad, is it? You’re so lost to your lust that you would so much as  _ attempt  _ to force yourself on Dementia?”

“She-She wasted the antidote. A-All m-m-my work.”

 

Flug tried to turn his head to look at the shattered remains of his salvation, tried to show Daddy what that bitch had done, but he couldn’t find either glass shards or the serum that would’ve saved him.

Daddy crouched down, adding to that blissful pain that made Flug arch up and squeeze his cock harder against Daddy’s expensive shoes.

 

He held up a perfectly preserved vial of a lime green concoction. “You mean this?”

The doctor sighed out as his eyes beheld his saved work. “Oh Daddy~”

“Cold storage, yes?” Flug nodded eagerly, and went completely limp on the laboratory floor as Daddy went at put the antidote right where it needed to be so that Flug would be alright tomorrow.

 

He did it. He was saved.

 

“As much as I’m  _ loving  _ the idea of reducing these self-righteous heroes into desperate rapists,” Daddy said. “I don’t like this new attitude you seem to have developed.”

“Fuck you, you goddamn tease.” Flug said darkly.

“Oh,  _ I’m  _ the tease?” Daddy asked as he picked him up by the neck. “I’m not the one  _ begging  _ to get fucked every two minutes. You think I don’t hear you calling out night and day,  _ ‘Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!’ _ ? You’re embarrassingly desperate.”

“F-Fuck me.” He sputtered out.

“Ah ah ah, baby, that’s not how we ask for things.” He chided him. “I’m going to have to punish you for speaking to your Daddy like that.”

 

The world went dark, and when Flug was able to get his bearings he found himself bent over Daddy’s desk again, naked, this time tied down by his wrists and ankles by scratchy uncomfortable rope. It sure felt sturdy though, and very tight.

 

“D-Daddy?” He panted out.

“Yes, I know I’ve already had you there, but I just couldn’t use my cane with you bent over my knee. So sorry baby,” Daddy said, his voice dripping with mock sympathy. “But it’s your punishment, after all. Can’t be  _ too  _ lenient with you.”

 

Wait...his cane??? What was he-

 

Dr. Flug cried out at he felt something hard smack his ass. Not Daddy’s hand, it wasn’t as wide and was somehow  _ harder _ .

And it struck him again. Leaving his ass stinging and his voice hoarse. Again and again and again until he couldn’t even cry out anymore. He just took it, biting his lip at the repeated stikes to his bottom. He braced himself against it, loving the burning sensation and wishing Daddy would be doing  _ more  _ to him tonight. He let loose a few muffled moans, imagining Daddy’s fingers inside him again. Oh, how he hoped Daddy would be inside him again.

 

“Mmmm, you’re all worn out.” Daddy remarked. “But you still want more, don’t you you little slut?”

“Yes Daddy,” He sighed out. “Please.”

“I think this might be my favorite thing you’ve ever made for me.” Daddy said, grabbing Flug’s ass and making his squirm.

“Th-Thank you Daddy.” He moaned as he felt Daddy’s fingers inside him again. “Thank you  _ so much _ .”

 

If Flug wasn’t tied down so tightly he’d probably be fucking himself furiously on those blessed fingers, getting them to spread him open wider and rub against all his sensitive spots harder. As it was, he was held still, unable to rock against them and unable to get them in any further than Daddy would stick them in.

He whined. He wanted  _ more _ . He  _ needed more _ .

 

He outright screamed when he felt his insides empty, why had Daddy left? He wasn’t going to leave him like this all night, was he?! Oh please please please  _ please  _ no he’d be good he swore he’d be good whatever Daddy wanted he’d do it just please don’t leave him like this!

 

“I think you’re good and open for me,” Daddy said, cutting the ropes that held Flug down tight. Flug scrambled to hold onto the desk, not wanting to fall to the floor again. “So there’s just one more thing I need from you, baby.”

 

Flug lifted his head a bit, trying to find where Daddy was. He saw him lounging in a plush red armchair, a sexy grin salivating deadly fluid along monstrous teeth.

Daddy raised a clawed hand and beckoned him to come over.

 

Flug stumbled against the desk, trying to stand on his feet. It wasn’t going so well, whether it was the effects of the lust potion or of being tied against the desk for however long it had been he didn’t know.

 

“Crawl,” Daddy said. Ah, that seemed more manageable.

 

Flug crumpled to his hands and knees and crawled along the floor towards his Daddy. He was pretty sure he was running on pure sex drive and adrenaline by this point. If he had been able to think clearer he might’ve been able to guess at what Daddy would have him do.

As he reached the splayed legs of his Daddy, he looked up through his sweaty, messy hair at him. God, he looked glorious right there, looking down on him with that hungry expression. He looked like he wanted to devour him and Flug would probably enjoy it if he did.

 

Daddy reached a hand down to unzip his fly and suddenly everything clicked. Flug felt his mouth watering.

 

“You know, I’m curious,” Daddy said, unzipping his trousers at a maddeningly slow pace. “Do you think you’ll be able to get off just from sucking cock?”

“I-I-I don’t know. Maybe?” Flug said, trying not to drool at the thought of having Daddy’s cock in his mouth. Did he have a normal cock? Was it going to be a tentacle? Could he make it one if he wanted?

“Hmm, I just ask because, while I’ve played with you a few times over these past few days, you’ve been the only one who got to cum. I don’t think that’s very fair, do you?”

“N-No Daddy.” Flug said, shaking his head.

“I think you owe me a little bit. Don’t you think I should get to cum too?”

“Y-Y-Yes, of course D-Daddy.” Flug licked his lips.

“Then, hold it in baby. Because you aren’t cumming until I do.”

 

The zipper went all the way down and Daddy pulled his cock out. Mmmmm it was long, and had a lot of girth. He could only imagine what it would feel like to have it inside him. It was a good thing he was already on his knees, because his legs felt so weak staring at it. Flug felt his mouth open reflexively and his tongue darted out.

Mmmm he could feel himself bobbing already.

 

“Well?” Daddy snapped in an impatient tone. “Are you going to start sucking or are you just going to stare at my dick all night fantasizing about it?”

“S-Sorry Daddy!” Flug squeaked, rushing forward and swallowing him down. Even Daddy seemed surprised that he took him in so quickly. Flug wasted no time and started bobbing his head up and down Daddy’s shaft quickly. Like he was trying to face-fuck himself on Daddy’s penis. He forced himself to breath heavily through his nose, not wanting to pull off for anything. The closest he left himself get was the tip, which he wrapped his lips around and sucked like it was his favorite lollipop in the whole wide world. He gave it lots of loving with his tongue, like he was trying to suck the cum right out of it.

 

Daddy reached down and grabbed a fistful of Flug’s hair tight, forcing him up and down at breakneck speed. Flug held his mouth open wide, trying to keep his teeth out of the way. He had to fight off the urge to wrap his tongue around his dick, he was moving too fast for anything like that. He started to sputter and choke, but he didn’t fight Daddy’s motions. He did cough up a lot more spit, though, making the cock slide in and out of his mouth with rapidly increasing ease.

 

“That’s right baby,” Daddy groaned. “Get it nice and wet, because this is the only lube you’re getting tonight.”

 

Oh, did he mean...did he really...

 

Flug hummed around Daddy’s cock happily when he was forced to deepthroat.

 

Daddy was going to fuck him!


	4. Go For a Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'know, when some people get stressed out, they like to just go for a nice ride and clear their head. Some people ride cars, some bikes, I've heard riding horses can be kind of therapeutic. I like boat rides personally. I like to kayak.
> 
> Dr. Flug...rides Black Hat. Don't play like you weren't waiting for this.

Flug’s palms were pressed to the floor, alongside his knees, propping himself up. His head bobbed up and down, held tight in his Daddy’s grip as he fucked his mouth. Flug’s mouth was hanging open and his eyes were lidded dreamily. He choked out a moan every time he felt Daddy’s dick hitting the back of his throat. It felt like maybe he actually _could_ cum just from sucking Daddy off. He wasn’t even playing with himself while he did it.

It felt like an eternity cut short when his lips were pried off.

 

Flug let out a bratty whine, he’d wanted Daddy to cum, like he said. He wanted to _taste_. But then Daddy yanked him up by the hair.

 

“Aw, don’t be like that, baby.” He teased. “If you don’t behave, I’m not going to play with you tonight. And you don’t want _that_ , do you?”

“N-No Daddy.” Flug panted out, drool running freely down his mouth.

Daddy grinned evilly down at him. “You’re such a messy little cocksucker aren’t you? Do you want to cum?”

“Yes Daddy.” Flug said eagerly. “ _Please_.”

“Well I told you baby, _you’re_ not cumming until _I_ do.”

“Ple-Please, Daddy,” Flug begged, reaching for Daddy’s erect cock. “I’ll-I’ll do better, I promise I will.”

“Oh I _know_ you will baby,” Daddy said, yanking the poor man to his feet. Flug cried out as he felt some hair pulled clear out of his scalp. “I know you will.”

 

Daddy pulled him along to another room. Flug wasn’t really looking around so he wasn’t sure where it was Daddy was taking him. He couldn’t even think straight enough to _hope_ at where it was they were going.

At the sound of a door slamming shut, Flug found the grip on his hair released and he crumpled back to his knees.

 

He limply raised his head and found Daddy’s cock shoved back in his face. His mouth opened and he leaned forward to suck again but he found Daddy holding his head back. Flug stuck his tongue out, trying to lick at his dick, but it seemed Daddy kept him just out of reach.

He didn’t understand, but he kept trying.

 

“Tell me baby,” Daddy said. “Tell me how badly you want my cock.”

“Daddy,” Flug whined. “Daddy _please_.”

“C’mon baby, c’mon and tell Daddy how much you want his cock.”

“ _Need_ . I _n-need_ your cock Daddy. Please.”

 

“You make your Daddy so proud, you know that?” Daddy said as he finally allowed Flug to take his dick back in and give it a mouth massage. “I’m so proud of you, baby.”

 

Flug’s own cock downright _jumped_ at the praise. He hummed contentedly, feeling his eyes flutter. Oh God Daddy could probably make him cum just by calling him a good baby.

All too soon Daddy was pulling out again and stepped back to the large round bed in the center of the room. Huh, where did that come from? Daddy laid back on it and put his arms up behind his head, his erect penis _beckoning_ to Flug, calling him to go to it.

 

He knew what it was he wanted.

 

Flug crawled towards the bed on his hands and knees, panting and leaving a trail of drool and precum as he made his way up the soft satin sheets to Daddy again.

 

“Go on baby,” Daddy said. “If you need my cock so bad, go on and _ride it_.”

 

Flug didn’t need to be told twice. He eagerly crawled up Daddy’s legs until he was right above his dick and gingerly sat himself down. His mouth went wide as he felt the tip entering his waiting hole and he sighed in relief as it filled him up. Oh Lucifer being filled up by Daddy’s cock was a _million_ times better than being filled with his fingers. He threw his head back as he took it all in, reveling in the way it stretched him, how it felt having Daddy’s dick in him, _loving it_ . _Treasuring_ being stuffed up by his _Daddy_.

He almost came with very first roll of his hips against him.

 

“Ah ah ah, baby, _I told you~_ ” Daddy said in a malevolent singsong voice, squeezing his aching member. “You aren’t cumming until _I_ do.”

“Y-Yes Daddy,” Flug said, forcing the words out.

“Now go on, and make me cum.” Daddy said, putting his arm back his head.

“Oh, _Daddy_ ,” Flug moaned out, his hips moving gently and rocking himself on Daddy’s dick. Mmmm he could feel it twitch inside him! His hands were splayed on his solid chest. He wanted his cum _so bad_ . “Pl-Please cum inside me Daddy. _P-Please_.”

 

Daddy made a deep rumbling sound in the back of his throat. Flug almost _swore_ he could feel a small thrust up from him. His head lolled to the side, as he forced himself to ride _harder_. His eyes were barely open, so drunk on cock.

 

“That’s it baby,” Daddy muttered. “Ride my cock. Just like that. Show me how badly you want your Daddy.”

 

Flug got an idea. A way to show Daddy just how much he was loving having his stiff dick up his ass.

He grinned lazily, peering down at Daddy; his arms back behind his head, most of his face hidden by the brim of his hat and that wide grin with teeth sharp enough to tear him in two. He still had all his clothes on, only the fly down to let his baby ride him like a carnival ride.

Flug lifted his hips up a bit, kind of hating how it took a bit of Daddy’s penis out of him, and saw Daddy’s grin lessen a bit in confusion.

 

And then he slammed himself down.

 

Although it made him throw his head back in his ecstasy, it could’ve sworn he saw Daddy’s eye go wide.

So he did it again. Going harder and harder and picking up the pace. His eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned out like a wanton whore as he was literally _bouncing_ on his Daddy’s dick. It was the best sex he’d ever had in his entire goddamn life!

He bet Daddy never let _Dementia_ do this. Only _he_ got to fuck himself on Daddy’s hard cock.

 

“Oh, f-fuck me Daddy.” He groaned as he felt his prostate assaulted. “Fuck me _so good_.”

 

Then Daddy flipped them over and pulled Flug’s legs up, so he was almost bent completely in half. He pulled his dick all the way out and rammed it back in to the base over and over and over and over and again and again and Flug screamed out in pleasure _YES YES THANK YOU DADDY OH GOD OH GOD YES DADDY YES DADDY HARDER DADDY HARDER!_

 

Flug wished it could’ve gone on forever, but all too soon Daddy’s thrusts became more frantic and he sheathed himself balls deep so he could cum as deep in Flug’s ass as was physically possible. Flug felt the hot substance shoot into him and he screamed one final time as he too came.

Daddy pulled out slowly, letting Flug’s legs drop as he collapsed onto the bed.

 

“I wonder how much worse it could possibly get for you if you aren’t cured,” He said in a voice that sounded far too put together for someone who just had sex.

“I think I know,” Flug panted out.

“Oh? What is it baby?” Black Hat asked as he leaned over him with a malicious grin. “What’s happening to you now?”

“I still want you to fuck me.”

Black Hat chuckled darkly. “So, no relief at all? You’re a nymphomaniac on aphrodisiacs?”

Flug shrugged tiredly. “That’s pretty much the gist of it.”

“We still have a few hours to go before the night is through.”

“Better get to it then, Daddy.” Flug said. “Before I try raping someone or my heart explodes or something.”

“Is that really a possibility? Or are you just a cocktease?”

“Maybe. I’d really rather not find out firsthand.”

“Beg me for more then.” Black Hat said, rising to his knees and positioning himself between Flug’s legs. “I can go all night, baby. I just need you to ask for it.”

 

Flug sighed. “Please keep fucking me Daddy. Fuck me all night long and fill me up with your cum.”

Daddy laughed again as he entered him, making Flug gasp. “Since you asked so nicely,”

“Thank you Daddy,” he moaned out as he was rocked against the bed. “Thank you so much.”

 

He didn’t think they stopped for a single second that night.

 

* * *

 

 

Dr. Flug had no idea how many rounds they had gone. It was all a haze of switching positions and the feeling of having cum shot inside his body. All he knew was that his ass was sore, he was exhausted, his legs were apparently now made entirely of jelly because he sure as fuck couldn’t walk on them, and he felt... _full_. Something that just made another pang of arousal shoot to his dick, which he wanted to be rid of as soon as possible.

With shaking hands, he opened the cold storage vault and carefully pulled out the lust potion antidote. The one thing that would save him from a (possibly) very short existence as Black Hat’s personal sex slave.

 

He shivered in twisted delight at the thought.

 

At least, it would cure him _in_ _theory_. It _was_ an untested antidote. And his mind had been quite addled. It was possibly he may have made a miscalculation, or that his hand had slipped and he mixed the formula incorrectly. It was certainly plausible that for one reason or another, this shit did nothing and he remained a horny slut for Daddy’s cock.

 

_Daddy’s cock_. The thought of having it thrusting inside him again made his ass cheeks clench. His sore hole tightened, wishing it had Daddy’s big dick to squeeze cum out of. Mmmmmm that lasting heat from Daddy cumming inside him-

 

“Are you going to cure yourself or not?” Daddy asked impatiently. Flug hesitantly turned and saw him sitting grumpily in a swivel chair, leaning on his cane (the one he gave him his lashes with when he misbehaved) and his legs on either side of him. Flug was sure the space was just big enough for him to crouch between them and suck _suck_ **_suck_ ** until Daddy was spilling his cum out right in his mouth. That was one thing that surprisingly Daddy hadn’t had him do yet.

 

“Flug!” He stamped the ground with his cane. “Are you curing yourself _or not!?_ ”

Flug jumped slightly, thankfully not dropping the antidote. “O-Of course, Daddy. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know, you’re just staring at it like you’ve never seen a vial of serum before in your life! What’s the hold up?”

“Wh-Why do you even _want_ me cured Daddy?” Flug asked out of one of his developing testosterone rushes. “Seems you’ve been having _so much fun_ playing with me.”

“Oh believe me baby,” oh it sent chills up Flug’s spine. “As much as I’d _love_ to keep playing with you, I need you to get your brain back up to snuff. We’ve got a possible perverted _goldmine_ here, I need everyone at peak productivity. I need a mass production going on the synthesization of the lust potion, as well as it’s antidote. As much as I _adore_ the thought of permanently turning the League into a band of sado-masochistic rapists, having a cure available is far more profitable.”

“Well, uh, Daddy, I’ve just been thinking. What if, what if it doesn’t work?”

 

Daddy gave him a _serious_ face. Oh boy, he better not be bad or Daddy will _punish him_ again. He wondered if maybe he’d whip him this time. Whip him, and leave him tied down, and fuck him for hours! Oh, he’d get to have Daddy fucking his cum hole for _hours_ . He’d fill him right back up like he _needed him to_ . Mmmmmmm oh yes yes yes yes _yes yes yes-_

Omph! Flug focused back on Daddy. Daddy was slapping him with the back of his hand. Hands. Seven hands. Where did _those_ come from?

 

“Are you _listening_ you stupid fucking whore?!” He screamed at him.

“Y-Yes Daddy!” He sputtered out. “YEs Daddy! Yes DAddy!”

“Then what did I just say!?”

“You-You-”

“I said, that antidote better fucking work because I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DIE BEFORE MASS PRODUCING LUST POTION AND IT’S CURE!”

“Yes Daddy!”

“So, INJECT YOURSELF ALREADY!”

 

Flug scrambled to fill the needle and find his vein. Daddy ended up having to hold him still and stick him with it.

 

The effects took hold slowly, a real contrast to the speed of the lust potion. Or maybe it was because he’d been so far gone that it took so long for the desperate shudders to die down. Maybe it was just how long it took his blood to circulate with that nigh permanent streak of blood being diverted at all times.

As Dr. Flug regained his senses, and a somewhat healthy blood pressure, he looked up at Black Hat.

 

Oh Dread Lord Cthulhu he was so ashamed of himself.

 

“So,” Black Hat asked with a mock-seductive grin. “Who’s your Daddy?”

Gulp. “Sir, can we never so much as _reference_ that this ever took place?” Flug swore his entire body was shaking with embarrassment.

“Good, you’re back to normal. I was curious about whether or not there would be any lasting side effects even after the cure was administered.”

“Like me still calling you...um...”

“Yes, like you still calling me ‘Daddy’. Or if whether or not you were now a masochist, since you said you weren’t one before. Tell me, is this pleasurable?”

 

Black Hat stabbed him with a claw.

 

“Ah! No!” Flug screamed.

“Ah, well, that’s fine. Good to know that even under the spell of such heavy lust, you are still _somewhat_ competent.”

“Thank you, sir.” Dr. Flug mumbled.

“Now, get to work on more lust potion, doctor.” Black Hat got up and backed off. “I will send Dementia to get us a suitable array of heroes to test out some _other_ hypotheses of mine.”

“May I take a shower first, sir?”

The demon huffed. “Very well. Clean yourself up. But I want you to make some real progress by the end of the day.”

“Yes sir.”

 

Black Hat strolled out of the lab. The doctor hung his head and trudged off to the bathroom, hoping that once he got all of Black Hats essence out of him, he'd be able to live with himself.


End file.
